


Secret Sanders Santa One-Shots

by Betelguese



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Makeup, One Shot Collection, Stargazing, florist/tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betelguese/pseuds/Betelguese
Summary: A collection of cute, short one-shots I wrote for the Sanders Secret Santa!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Virgil Does Roman's Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Breadrolls-and-jam on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy! Thanks to @set-aside-for-sides on Tumblr for beta reading!

Ever since Deceit had joined the “light side,” he and Roman hung out quite often. Roman couldn’t help but find the snake charming, and he really did want what was best for Thomas at heart. And while Roman loved being friends with Dee, he couldn’t help but wish they were something more. 

Currently the two were in Roman’s room in the mindscape, watching Disney, eating snacks, and rating the princes by hotness. 

“Prince Eric is obviously number one. Have you seen him? Not to mention when he utterly destroys Ursula. That was one of the hottest moments in Disney!” Roman exclaimed. 

“I still think it’s Li Shang, and you can’t convince me otherwise.” 

The two kept bickering fondly while the movies played in the background. When they finished however, Deceit looked strangely embarrassed and flustered. 

“Hey Roman, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure snake face, what is it?” 

Dee rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued. “Would you maybe...want to go on a date? Or something?” 

Roman grinned so wide his face felt like it would burst. “Y-yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Great! I mean, uh, I totally expected you to say that.” Roman rolled his eyes fondly at Dee’s attempt to be smooth but didn’t say anything. 

“So I’ll see you soon?” 

“Sounds great!” 

As soon as Deceit left, Roman rushed to Virgil’s room. 

“Virgil!” Roman sang out.The emo in question, who was currently petting his spider, hissed. “Are you...wearing your skeleton onesie?” 

“I didn’t exactly expect visitors. Is there a reason you’re here?” 

“Oh, right. Deceit asked me on a date!” 

“About time. Even Logan could tell there was chemistry between you too, and it’s Logan.” 

“Oh hush. Anyway, I was wondering if you would be willing to do my makeup for the date.” 

At this Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why me?” 

“Well, you’re the best at makeup out of all the sides, and I don’t particularly feel like doing it myself.” Virgil blushed at the compliment but agreed. 

A few days later, after a lot of squealing to whoever would listen and outfit considerations, it was time. Roman entered Virgil’s room to find that he had already set out a large array of makeup products and brushes. Roman took a seat and Virgil got to work. 

“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing as you’re doing it?” Roman asked as Virgil applied something cold and smooth to his face. 

“Nope. It’s more fun that way. Relax Princey, I’m not going to mess it up.” Roman huffed but didn’t say anything else. At least, not until Virgil started applying various powders. 

“What’s that?” Roman asked again. 

“Seriously, do you know nothing about makeup? It’s bronzer.” 

“What’s that one?” Princy asked, pointing to a small pot of gold glitter. It’s sparkly. I want it.” 

“It’s highlighter. It goes on after blush. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re sparkly enough.” 

There were a few moments of silence, interrupted when Virgil asked what color eyeshadow Roman wanted (red) until Virgil got to mascara. 

“Ow! Virgil, you poked me in the eye!” 

“Well that wouldn’t have happened if you had held still!” 

Roman stuck out his tongue. “Oh, real mature,” Virgil quipped. 

“You’re insufferable, you oatmeal raisin cookie.” 

“I can stop if you want.” 

“No, don’t!” 

“That’s what I thought. Now shut up and let me continue.” 

“I want red lipstick.” 

“Of course you do.” 

By the time Virgil had finished, however, Roman had to admit he had done an amazing job. Sure enough, Roman’s face glowed from the glitter. Virgil had added wings sharp enough to kill a man. Combined with the eyeshadow and lipstick in his signature color, Roman couldn’t help but feel like a Disney prince. 

“Thanks V! You’re the best.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can pay me back another time.” Roman grinned and agreed. “Now hurry up Princey. You’re going to be late to your date.” 

Roman’s eyes widened. “Shoot!” 

He ran off, and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. 


	2. Platonic Moxiety Baking

“Virgil! Can you grab the milk and eggs please?” Patton asked. It was Wednesday, which meant that Patton and Virgil had their weekly baking session. This week was Patton’s classic chocolate chip cookies (with extra chocolate chips). 

The tradition had started when Virgil was having one of his “angst weeks,” as Patton had dubbed it. As a way to calm Virgil down, Patton had suggested baking. On that day, the two were making a delicious, if a bit ugly, cake. Currently the two were gathering all of the ingredients. 

“Are you sure that’s not too many chocolate chips, Pat?” 

“There’s no such thing as too many chocolate chips!” 

“If you say so.” 

“We are going to make the most delicious cookies ever!” 

And so they got started. At first it was relatively calm, mixing ingredients and eating part of the cookie dough and forming the balls to put into the oven. Once the cookies had started baking, however, Patton got an idea. He grabbed some of the flour and smeared it on Virgil’s face. 

“Hey!” He snapped playfully. Patton giggled, and Virgil took it as an excuse to throw flour in Patton’s hair. 

Soon flour covered everything - the counter, the floor, the ceiling somehow, and especially Patton and Virgil. 

“This is going to be a pain to clean up,” remarked Virgil. 

“Yeah, but it was worth it!” 

The two were so focused on their flour battle that they failed to smell the scent of smoke coming from the oven. 

“Hey Patton, do you smell that?” 

“The cookies!” 

Patton rescued the cookies from the oven, but it was too late. They were almost completely black, and certainly inedible. 

“The cookies…” Patton whispered sadly. 

“We’ll just have to try again tomorrow.” Virgil said to console him. Pat brightened visibly. 

“Sounds like a plan!”

Before they could start cleaning up, however, Logan walked into the kitchen. He blinked twice before talking. 

“I’m not even going to ask.” 

As he left, Patton and Virgil looked at each other and laughed. 


	3. Prinxiety Stargazing

Virgil was an expert at thinking of the worst-case scenario. This was no exception. 

“But what if it’s all a joke? Or a prank? Or he didn’t really mean it, it was all out of pity? Or-” 

“Virgil,” Logan interrupted calmly, “as the literal voice of reason, it seems to me highly likely that Roman was being completely sincere when he asked you on a date. You two have been getting quite close, and I doubt he would want to hurt or embarrass you, or ask you out of pity. From observing his behaviors, it’s fairly obvious that he is equally smitten.” 

“Yeah, but what if-” 

“No what-ifs. You are going to enjoy your date, and nothing will go wrong.” Virgil frowned, still not convinced, but he didn’t argue. 

Two hours later, he was still panicking. Roman had asked for Virgil to meet him at the park, so now he stood at the entrance waiting for Roman to arrive. Virgil tugged at his purple jacket nervously. It was a little fancier than his normal hoodie, but Roman had told him to keep it semi-casual. He traded his normal black eyeshadow under his eyes for purple eyeshadow that was actually on his eyelids for once. Vaguely Virgil noticed that the sky was going to start to darken soon. 

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Virgil was interrupted from his thoughts by Roman approaching. 

“Virgil!” Roman considerably brightened upon seeing the emo, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile in return. Roman certainly looked attractive, especially in a white leather jacket and red shirt. 

“Hi Princey. You look good.” 

“Ha! Certainly not as good as you!” Virgil blushed. 

“Where are we going anyway?” 

“You’ll see!”

“That’s not suspicious at all.” 

Roman grinned and winked. Grabbing Virgil’s hand, (“A little forward for the first date, don’t you think?” “Shut up V.”) he pulled him along into a clearing where a picnic was set up. 

“How romantic of you.” 

“Thank you!” Rustling through the picnic basket, Roman produced a number of foods. “I’ve got sandwiches, fruit, salad, dessert…” 

“You’ve certainly put a lot of effort into this.” 

“Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?” 

Deciding it was stupid to mention Virgil’s three hour long panic and self doubt, he elected not to say. “Nevermind.” 

“What, were you worried that it was all some prank or something?” Virgil’s silence was too telling. “V! I would never do that to you!” 

“I know, but I overthink things. You know that.” 

“You’re right,” Roman said, uncharacteristically serious. “Hey, I know what will calm you down! We can watch the sunset together!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah! And then after that, I was hoping we could stargaze together.” 

“You’re such a romantic.” 

“You love it though!” 

“You got me there.” In the rapidly dimming light, it was hard to see Roman blush at the agreement. 

The two sat in silence as they watched the sky shifted from vivid orange and pink to red, food forgotten. Twilight followed, yet soon the violet yielded to the black of night, and the stars shown. 

They stood out like diamonds on a midnight backdrop, twinkling down on them. Virgil sucked in a breath in awe. 

“There’s so many,” Virgil whispered, transfixed on the starry sky. Roman hummed in agreement. 

“You see that cluster of seven stars by the moon?” Roman spoke softly while pointing, so as not to ruin the moment. “That’s Sagittarius. And the pale yellow light is Saturn. And the arrangement over there, that almost looks like a fishing hook if you connect the dots in the right way, is Scorpius.” 

“Didn’t know you knew so much about astronomy, Princey.” 

“I...may have asked Logan to teach me so that I could show you.” Virgil was grateful that it was night so that Roman couldn’t see his face flash bright red. 

The night continued, Roman occasionally pointing out stars or constellations as the two talked about anything and everything. At some point, they remembered the picnic, so they unwrapped the sandwiches to eat. It was possibly the happiest Virgil had been in awhile. 

Around 1 A.M, they decided it was probably time to go home. Roman packed up the rest of the picnic while Virgil folded up the blanket. They walked out of the park together. Before leaving, Roman leaned over and gave Virgil a gentle kiss. 

“Let’s do that again some time.” Virgil couldn’t do anything but smile stupidly. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” 


	4. Remile Coffee Shop AU

Remy loved working in a coffee shop. The interesting people, the tasty drinks. Luckily, the location and the Starbucks a block down seemed to keep away most of the Karens, so most of his customers were polite millennials such as himself. 

The Nook and Cranny was a cozy shop, with plenty of couches and a few decorative plants (fake, so that there was no chance of them dying). The owner was a sweet older woman who didn’t really stop by the shop very often, but when she did she brought freshly baked cookies for the employees. Plus she paid a living wage. 

Currently it was a slow day, so Remy and his coworker Virgil were messing around, trying out different drink recipes. Despite looking alike, they weren’t actually related, though many customers seem to think so. 

“Virgil! Try this one!” The man in question took a sip. 

“Oh god, what is this?” 

“Raspberry syrup, vanilla powder, and chocolate sauce with one shot of espresso.” 

“It’s so sweet. Why would anyone willingly drink this?” 

“I like it!” 

“Of course you do, you like anything and everything with caffeine.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Before either could say anything else, however, someone walked into the cafe. 

_ He’s cute, _ was Remy’s first thought. The customer wore glasses and a brown cardigan with a pink tie. His hair was brown and very fluffy. Virgil seemed to notice the expression on Remy’s face, so he smirked and made some excuse about cleaning up, leaving Remy to take his order. 

“Uh, can I get a peppermint mocha please?”

“Sure thing! First time here?” Remy asked. “I think I’d remember a face as cute as yours.” The man blushed. 

“Ha, yeah, it is. First time in the neighborhood actually! Got a new job here!” 

“Really? What do you do?” 

“I’m a therapist! Mostly couples’ therapy, but I do single therapy sessions as well.” 

“That’s pretty cool! I work here as my full-time job.” 

“Nice! How’s that working out for ya? I don’t think I could last in retail.” 

“It’s challenging at times, but most of our customers are pretty nice. Speaking of, can I get a name for this order or should I just put it under ‘cutie’?” The man giggled. 

“Emile. Do you flirt will all your customers?” 

“Just the attractive guys. I’m Remy by the way.” 

The two continued talking and flirting as Remy prepared the drink. Virgil smirked from the countertop where he was playing on his phone. 

“Here’s your drink!” Remy said with a flourish. 

“Thanks!” Emile beamed. “I have to go, but, uh, I’ll see you soon?” At that Remy grinned. 

“I’d like that.” 

A week went by before Emile stopped at the Nook and Cranny again. “Hello!” He said brightly, drawing out the o. Remy didn’t bother to stop the smile from stretching across his face. 

“Hi darling.” He said, winking. “What can I get for you today?” 

“Hmm…” Emile tapped his chin, thinking. “Why don’t you surprise me? As long as it’s something sweet. Maybe fruity!” Remy grinned and grabbed a cup. 

“How’s work going?” He asked as he made the raspberry drink Virgil had so unkindly rejected last week. 

“Going great! I can’t really tell you much about it, confidentiality and all, but I’ve got some new clients! How’s your week been?” 

“Same as usual. Nothing interesting until you showed up,” Remy said with a wink. Emile smiled. 

“You flatter me so.” 

By then, Remy had finished the drink and gave it to Emile to try. Emile took a sip. 

“Oh this is good! Is it raspberry?” Remy grinned triumphantly. 

“I told you someone would like it!” He called to Virgil, who was restocking the prepackaged snacks. 

“You two really are perfect for each other, you like the same disgustingly sweet taste.” Virgil called. 

“Don’t mind him, he has no taste,” Remy staged whispered to Emile. Virgil flipped him off and Emile laughed. 

“I’ve got to go, but here,” Taking a napkin, Emile wrote his number. “Maybe we can hang out outside of your work.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 


	5. Roceit Florist/Tattoo Artist AU

Roman never expected to be a florist. He always thought that he’d end up as a renowned actor, on Broadway or in major movies. It was only supposed to be a part time job while he pursued his acting career. 

But as he continued doing it, he found that he enjoyed working in a flower shop, being surrounded by beautiful plants and creating eye catching arrangements. Weddings, funerals, baby showers, no matter the occasion Roman just had a knack for finding the perfect flowers. 

Also, it gave him the chance to talk to the cute tattoo artist who worked across the street. 

Dee had walked in one morning looking for a specific flower so that he could sketch it for a client. Roman was happy to help, and soon Dee stopped by more often to either sketch, look for inspiration, or just talk to Roman. 

Just as Roman was thinking about him, Dee walked into the store. 

“Hello my scaly friend!” Dee had earned that nickname due to the large snake tattoo curly around his arm. “To what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting?” 

“Hello Roman. Just wanted to stop by.” 

“Well I’m glad you did! Because I have a gift for you!” 

“Is that so?” 

“Indeed!” Roman picked up the yellow flower crown on his workspace and placed it on Dee’s head gently. “For you!” Dee blushed. 

“Thanks Roman! By the way, do you mind if I ask you a question?” 

“Sure!” 

“Would you, uh, maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?” Roman grinned. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
